


Ephemeral Flowers

by Sam_Nook



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 100wordsprompts, Blue daisies, Death, Flowers, NA bros, North American Brothers, Talks of Death, Talks of immortality, based off the davie episode, colony! america, prompt was moment, reflective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Nook/pseuds/Sam_Nook
Summary: Alfred had always known that he was somehow different from most people around him. He wasn't sure how he was different, but deep down, he knew that his existence was a more significant cause. He knew he was like England; he could sense it down below, like when he was in the woods and heard the feral howl of a wolf or children's laughter. From a very young age, he knew that everything around him was somehow connected to him as if the steady waves that beat against the barren cliffs were his own heartbeats.
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia), America & Davie (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Ephemeral Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Random prompt eleven: moment.

"They are-"

"Blue daisies, I know." Alfred took the bouquet and shot a sideways glance at his brother as he paid for the flowers. They were in a small and cozy flower shop that provided the peaceful backdrop to the start of their conversation. Inside, it was warm and brightly lit, and Alfred was grateful for the time to prepare himself for the oncoming emotions. Outside, the sun was setting, and it was drizzling, leaving everything covered in a fine layer of cold water. Alfred's suit had already suffered in the rain as they headed towards the shop, his precious bomber jacket was safely tucked away in his suitcase, but his brother had been much more prepared. 

"Are you sure you want to come?"

Matthew nodded without hesitation, "I already told you, Alfred, I'm going with you. It's important to you, and I want to be there for you." 

Alfred pursed his lips but said nothing as they headed into the foggy evening. The street around them was alive and full of happy people living around them. On any other night, Alfred would have joined them. He was known to be the nation that interacted with their citizens the most, after all. He was the literal people person. 

The walk towards their destination was quiet between the two nations. Alfred was busy in his thoughts, and Matthew studied him intently. He didn't know why Alfred was out here, especially after he had declined to join a few other nations out for dinner. He especially didn't know why he had been invited. Sure, they were close but judging by how Alfred's hand tightened around the fragile stems of the bouquet of blue daisies, this was something more than personal to his brother. 

Alfred suddenly stopped, and Matthew nearly stumbled into him. "We're here." They were standing next to a worn-down wooden gate. It stood above the wilted frost-covered grass, and Matthew couldn't help but observe the way Alfred's hand trembled on the lock to the gate. It took him a moment to unlock the gate, and the rusted lock tumbled to the ground, quickly forgotten by the duo. They pushed through the tall wilted grass towards their unknown destination. Matthew couldn't help but notice the pale blue petals that littered the ground underneath his large boots. It seemed that the flowers had bloomed but quickly died after days of cold snow and frost covering them. It made for a pitiful sight. 

It seemed like the reached their destination quickly as Matthew soon found himself crouched down next to Alfred. They sat next to a large smooth stone that faded, and worn words were once carved into it. Matthew couldn't read the words now, but it seemed that Alfred would soon answer his question. 

"Have I ever told you about Davie?" He paused for a moment before answering his own question, "no, just England and Lithuania know." He went silent and searched Matthew's expression for any sign that he shouldn't go on, but when he didn't see any, he exhaled and started to explain. 

**~~**

Alfred had always known that he was somehow different from most people around him. He wasn't sure how he was different, but deep down, he knew that his existence was a more significant cause. He knew he was like England; he could sense it down below, like when he was in the woods and heard the feral howl of a wolf or children's laughter. From a very young age, he knew that everything around him was somehow connected to him as if the steady waves that beat against the barren cliffs were his own heartbeats. 

It did take him time to understand how he was different, and he didn't fully understand how different his life was until he met Davie. 

Davie had been one of the few children who first settled in the small valley that Alfred's hidden house built. His family had been the first of many to stake their claim there. Now Alfred wasn't strictly allowed to be near other settlements without Arthur or Arthur's permission, but he had watched the family from the top of a grassy hill until he had been caught. 

The boy introduced himself as Davie and demanded to know Alfred's name. He stumbled out a reply and soon was following the boy back to his house. Davie's house was a small two-story-high house that smelled of spices and pinewood, it soothingly reminded Alfred of England, and he quickly grew comfortable in the boy's presence. They found themselves surrounded by a pile of books, and Alfred eagerly listened to the other read them to him; Alfred was still learning to read, so he mostly just looked at the pictures. He knew that Davie had a book of flowers and that blue daisies were his favorite because they reminded him of his mother. When the sun set, Alfred left with the promise to bring him some when he returned.

England had returned shortly, and Alfred had been too distracted by learning and traveling to remember the flowers. He remained by England's side, and the elder nation traveled the colonies and did his duties. Alfred learned and observed, knowing one day he would be in England's shoes. It wasn't until years later that they returned to the hidden house in the valley. By then, Davie's lone family house had increased into a tiny village, and Alfred was eager to explore. Of course, he reminded himself that he wasn't allowed to return until he had found the flower, but after weeks of searching the fields and hills nearby, he gave up and headed to the village to find his friend. 

Davie had grown in his absence. He no longer was the skinny kid that led Alfred to his house all of those years ago. He had left childhood and memories of Alfred behind years ago. He stared at Alfred as if he was a stranger, and for the first time, Alfred began to wonder how different they truly were. He was still a child, granted he had grown a bit over the years, but Davie was an adult. When he realized that Davie did not recognize or remember him, Alfred fled the scene. Perhaps he would need to find the flower before he returned. With that, he headed towards the safety and comfort of England's arms.

England had told him that the flowers were not native to America but were in a place across the sea. Seeing the distress that had followed that declaration, England had promised that he would bring back the flowers for Alfred the next time he traveled. It seemed to settle the problem. 

Over the next decades, Alfred had a few more encounters with Davie. He watched the older man grow into an adult and left with a heavy heart every time Davie didn't recognize him. He was determined, though; he knew he needed the flowers. 

England fulfilled his promise eventually. When he returned from his travels, he eagerly held out the bouquet of blue daisies and watched at Alfred dashed off to the village nearby. 

Alfred hurried, determined to make Davie remember him. He held the flowers in his hands tightly, and he tumbled down the hill. When he came to a stop, he found himself face to face with a boy. 

Later on, Alfred could remember subtle differences between Davie and this boy. The boy had lighter eyes and was more serious than the other. As a child, though, he had thought it was Davie. Somehow his friend had returned, and he finally had the flowers. He eagerly held the flowers out to the boy and waited for his excited response. 

To his confusion, the boy only gingerly took the flowers and headed towards a building. Alfred followed him curiously. Inside the room laid a coffin, and Alfred's heart seemed to sink. He watched as the boy threw the flowers into the coffin before he finally stood on his toes and dared to look at the man that laid there. 

Davie had lived a long life, and Alfred had watched him grow up knowing that as the years passed, they grew further apart. It had been decades since the day he had met Davie, and the boy had grown taller and had more wrinkles, but even in death, Alfred could still see the kindness that had drawn Alfred to him in the first place. 

He knew now what made him different. He did not get to grow old and die; he had to watch others do it without him. 

Glancing backed down at the flowers below, he plucked one from the bouquet and handed it to the boy standing next to him. His expression saddened, and he whispered, "for Davie?" 

**~~**

Alfred shifted uncomfortably as he finished the story. He blinked back tears and glanced down at the flowers in his lap. A few of the petals were wet, and Alfred could assume from the tears had slipped down his tanned cheeks that he cried. 

"I come out here every year. Well, I try. He deserves that at least. I mean, I'm the only one who remembers him. He was a good man; I was just too stupid to realize what was happening." 

"You weren't stupid, Alfred. You were a child, and you didn't understand. I'm glad you remember him; he seems very important to you." 

He sighed and set down the flowers next to the stone. "When I die, and I mean fade, I hope I get to meet him and explain everything, and maybe then he'll remember me. I want to know him if he'll be proud of the man I am today or if he'll like the fact I have gardens full of blue daisies..." He trailed off and glanced away, "and I don't ever want to make the mistake of waiting again." 

The fog was clearing up around them, leaving the moon to give them a silver trail to follow back to their hotel room. They were both quiet for a moment, a minute of silent prayers or respect offered from both before Matthew leaned down and picked off a single blue flower from the bouquet. 

He turned to his brother and held it out with a soft smile, "for Davie?"

"For Davie."


End file.
